1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input/output apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image input/output apparatus including an image reading portion which converts light from an original into an electric signal and reads an image data, and an image printer which prints an image on a printing medium based on an image data that are read by the image reading portion.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application Nos. Hei. 11-226315, Hei. 11-230454, and 2000-222005, which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is well known an image scanner, which moves a carriage in parallel to the surface of an original, and which reads the original image. An image pickup means has a line sensor, such as a CCD, and is mounted on the carriage.
For example, a flat-bed-type image-reading apparatus has a transparent table, on which an original is placed, on the top of a box-shaped housing. A movable carriage, which is movable in parallel to the original table, is provided inside the housing. A light source and an image pickup means are mounted on the carriage. The light irradiated from the light source is reflected by the surface of an original that is placed on the original table, and is concentrated and transmitted to the pickup means by a condenser.
The image data that are read by the image scanner thus arranged are finally printed. To print the image data, a processor, such as a personal computer, must be employed.
When a user employs a personal computer in order to print an image, the user must enter a command as determined by an operating system, and must activate a printing application program and a printer driver stored on a storage device, such as a magnetic disk.
However, a predetermined period of time is required to activate the application program or the printer driver, and many problems must be overcome in order for a personal computer to be used as desired. Since there are many users who can not use their personal computers as they desire, for printing images that are read by image scanners, it is apparent that either it is difficult for users to install printing application programs or printer drivers in personal computers, or else that users do not understand how to enter appropriate commands.
Therefore, an image input/output apparatus has been proposed to be able to print an image, based on an image data acquired by reading an original, without the apparatus being connected to a personal computer. This image input/output apparatus has a two-story image scanner construction in which an image scanner reads an original to obtain an image data and an image printer prints an image on a printing medium based on the image data read by the image reading portion. Generally, the image scanner is located on the upper stage and the image printer is located on the lower stage.
In the meantime, the pickup means, which is mounted on the carriage of the image scanner, must read a white reference before the original is read. Therefore, the initial position of the carriage before conducting the image reading is located adjacent to the starting point of the original. In other words, the initial position of the carriage, at which the carriage is put in the power-off state or the white reference of the original is read, is located adjacent to the starting point of the original. Furthermore, the ink cartridge of the image printer can not be exchanged at the initial position of the image printer in which the image printer is put in the power-off state, because the apparatus detects the remaining ink quantity. Thus, the initial position of the ink cartridge is located a predetermined distance away from the position of a cartridge exchange door at which the ink cartridge can be exchanged. For example, the readout starting point and the initial position of the carriage are located at one end portion of the housing in which the image scanner and the image printer are accommodated, and the cartridge exchange door is located at the other end portion of the housing. With this arrangement, any difficulty in exchanging ink cartridges is prevented.
As described above, in case where the readout starting point and the initial position of the carriage, and the cartridge exchange door are located at opposite end portions of the housing, when a powdery dust generated from a printing medium or a dispersed ink enters an inside of the image scanner from the image printer and also adheres to the white reference or a place adjacent to the readout starting point on the original table, neither the powdery dust nor the dispersed ink is easily removed. Furthermore, since the space required for accommodating the carriage and the white reference must be obtained at the end portion of the housing, the size of the apparatus is increased and a large installation area is required for it.
As one means for preventing a paper powdery dust or a dispersed ink from entering the image scanner, it is considered that a partition is formed between the image scanner and the image printer.
However, in case where the partition is formed between the image scanner and the image printer, if a paper jam occurs in the image printer for some reason, it is difficult to remove the paper which has caused the jam. Furthermore, since the image printer is located at the lower stage, it is not easy to for a user to ascertain how the paper is jammed.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an image input/output apparatus, which can be miniaturized, and for which the maintenance is easily conducted.
Further, it is another object of the present invention to provide an image input/output apparatus, in which a printing medium jammed in an image printing portion can be easily removed.
Furthermore, it is the other object of the present invention to provide an image input/output apparatus with which it can easily be ascertained how a printing medium is jammed in an image printing portion.
In a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image input/output apparatus which comprises an image reading portion having an original table on which an original is mountable, and a carriage which is movable in parallel to the original table, an image printing portion which is capable of printing on a printing medium an image based on an image data which has been read by the image reading portion, a signal processing portion which is capable of controlling the image reading portion and the image printing portion, a housing which forms a space into which the image reading portion, the image printing portion and the signal processing portion are attachable, and a door unit disposed on the housing at an initial position side of the carriage at which the carriage is positioned before reading an image.
In a second aspect of the present invention, preferably, the space formed by the housing includes a first accommodation space in which the image reading portion is accommodated, and a second accommodation space in which the image printing portion is accommodated.
According to the first aspect or the second aspect of the present invention, the door unit is located at the initial position side of the carriage. Thus, when a powdery dust generated from a printing medium or a dispersed ink enters the image reading portion from the image printing portion, and adheres to a white reference or to a place adjacent to the readout starting point of the original table, a user can insert the hand through an opening of the door unit and easily remove the powdery dust or the dispersed ink. Accordingly, the maintenance for the image input/output apparatus is easily performed. Additionally, since the initial position of the carriage can be so set that it is located between the original table and the door unit, a space for storing the carriage at the initial position is not required to ensure at the end portion of the housing, and therefore, the image input/output apparatus can be compactly made, and the space required for its installation can be reduced.
In a third aspect of the present invention, preferably, the door unit includes a first door through which an exterior of the first accommodation space communicates with an interior of the first accommodation space, and a second door which is located inside the first door, and through which the first accommodation space communicates with the second accommodation space.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, a user can open the first door and easily clean the white reference and the original table. Furthermore, when the second door is opened, the user can, for example, easily exchange the ink cartridge in the image printing portion.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, preferably, when an electric power is supplied to the signal processing portion and the first door is opened, the second door is opened.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, when the apparatus is powered on and the first door is opened, the second door is opened so that maintenance can be easily performed.
In a fifth aspect of the present invention, preferably, the door unit includes a sensor which detects an opened/closed state of the first door, and wherein the second door is opened when the carriage is moved to the initial position by the signal processing portion in accordance with an electric signal output from the sensor.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, the carriage is controlled in accordance with the open/closed state of the first door. Since the second door can be precisely opened or closed, the maintenance can be easily performed.
In a sixth aspect of the present invention, preferably, a method of adjusting the image printing portion is displayed on a display unit provided on the face of the second door that is opposite to the first door.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, for example, a method for exchanging the ink cartridge is displayed on the display unit, so that a user can easily exchange the ink cartridge.
In a seventh aspect of the present invention, preferably, the image input/output apparatus further comprises an opening/closing device which partitions the first accommodation space and the second accommodation space, and which permits or denies communication between the first accommodation space and the second accommodation space.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, when in the image printing portion a printing medium, such as paper, causes a jam, a user can employ the opening/closing device to connect the first and the second accommodation spaces, and can easily remove the jammed printing medium. In addition, when the apparatus is used normally, the opening/closing device inhibits the communication between the first and second accommodation spaces, so that a powdery dust or a dispersed ink in the image printing portion can be prevented from entering the image reading portion. Therefore, the maintenance of the apparatus can be easily performed.
In a eighth aspect of the present invention, preferably, the opening/closing device includes an opening, through which the first accommodation space communicates with the second accommodation space, and a detachable member detachably mounted into the opening.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, for example, when a printing medium is jammed in the image printing portion, only removal of the detachable member is needed to enable the jammed printing medium to be easily eliminated. Furthermore, since the detachable member is attached to the apparatus, the communication between the first and second accommodation spaces can be easily inhibited, and a powdery dust or a dispersed ink can be prevented from entering the image reading portion. Therefore, the maintenance of the apparatus can be easily performed.
In a ninth aspect of the present invention, preferably, the detachable member is located adjacent to the second door when the second door is closed.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, when the second door is closed, communication between the first and the second accommodation spaces is inhibited. As a result, a powdery dust and a dispersed ink can be prevented from entering the image reading portion.
In a tenth aspect of the present invention, preferably, the detachable member is slidably disposed in parallel to a direction in which the carriage is moved.
According to the tenth aspect of the present invention, in the image input/output apparatus, the detachable member can be slid in the direction in which the carriage moves, i.e., in the sub-scanning direction. Thus, when the second door is opened, the detachable member can be removed from the housing. Afterwards, a user can easily insert the hand into the image printing portion and easily remove a jammed printing medium.
In an eleventh aspect of the present invention, preferably, the detachable member is formed of a transparent material.
According to the eleventh aspect of the present invention, the interior of the image printing portion can be viewed from the image reading portion through the detachable member. Accordingly, it can be ascertained whether a paper jam in the image printing portion has occurred.